


Finding gaster

by Kely_liquid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Good W. D. Gaster, Memory Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: continuation of the gaster family all the monster are freed but sans can't move on from the past.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Kudos: 9





	1. Panic attack

"sans I'm home!" After being freed from mount ebott humans and monsters have surprisingly gotten along nicely, papyrus works as a cook, toriel opened a school for both humans and monsters, alphys teaches science there and undyne at the gym teacher, asgore open up a flower shop, metatone show is vary popular with humans, and sans ever since he meet the lady behind the door they started dating but papyrus doesn't know what he does for work but he is always home before papyrus and if he is not he would text papyrus where he was and when he was coming home.

As papyrus closed the door to there shared house he noticed something odd sans always asks how his day was when he got home there house looked the same as there one in the underground and had the same layout 

when papyrus got know response he knew something was off. Papyrus put his bag on the couch and then went up stairs he was standing outside of sans bedroom and knocked on the door. " Sans are you in there is everything alright." There was know response so papyrus listen closely to hear if you could hear snoring. He did hear something but it was not snoring it was crying. 

At this revelation papyrus grabbed his emergency key for sans room and unlocked the door and throw it open. He scan the room and it looked the same as the last time we was in there, a broken treadmill in the center, a tornado of trash in the corner, a nightstand under the window, but when his eye sockets laid on the mattress in the corner he finally do his brother. Sans had his knees up to his chest, hands on his skull, light blue tears flowing like a waterfall from his eye sockets, and a fierce blue flame coming out from his left eye, and he was muttering something, papyrus has never seen his brother in this States before and it scared him.

" Oh my God." He zipped over to his older brother's side and he could finally hear what his brother was saying. he was repeating different phrases. " I should have been stronger." " I should have never let you fall." " It's my fault you are not here." Papyrus had know idea what his brother mint sans my he lazy but he never breaks a promise. " Sans please what is wrong." But sans didn't seem to hear papyrus so paps did the only thing he could he pulled sans into a comforting hug reassuring him that he was okay and that he was the best brother. 

After a while the blue flames die down and the sound of crying was replaced with snoring. Papyrus sighed and carefully placed his brother back into his bed and left the room, but what his brother said sticks in his mind who was this monster that sans thinks he failed papyrus search his memories but for the life of him a monster that Sans would have failed so papyrus pulled out his phone and sent a group text to toriel,alphys undyne, and frisk. " I need help sans just had a panic attack and kept talking about someone he failed I need help finding out who." He got an immediate response from everyone saying they will be there right away.


	2. Investigation

Papyrus was pacing back and forward in his living room while sans was asleep in his room after he calmed down he past out immediately. But what sans said keep running through his mind. Who was he talking about that he thinks he failed. Papyrus was pulled out of his thoughts with a knock on the front door he dashed over a open the door and there was alphys, undyne, frisk, and toriel standing there. " Greetings friends I'm so thankful for you to come at such short notice but I am worried about sans." Toriel smiled. " Of course papyrus sans is important to us to." " Yay paps he may have been a tribal century he is still a friend." Undyne boomed while frisk and alphys nodded in agreement. 

Papyrus let them into there house and they sat down on the living room couch while papyrus came back from the kitchen with a tray that had four plates of spaghetti. " So papyrus can you tell us exactly what happened." Toriel asked kindly papyrus nodded putting the Tre on the coffee table and fiddled with his hands nervously. " Well I just got back home from work and I called out to sans but he didn't respond which was odd because he always asks how my day was and when I found him in his room his eye was glowing a bright blue and he was saying, I wasn't strong enough, he is gone because of me, stuff like that I don't know what he was talking about?" Alphys was the first to speak up. " Well do you have any idea who sans was talking about." Papyrus shook his head. " No it has always just been sans and I." 

" What you guys don't have parents." Undyne asked in confusion but Toriel shook her head. " That is not true papyrus I knew your parents from before the war your mother was bed Arial she was apart of the elite royal guard." Toriel thought for a moment then looked frustrated. " I know I was close friends with both your mother and father but all I can remember is your mother." Undyne yelled." WHAT! Paps you never told me your mom was apart of the elite royal guard!" Papyrus looked confused." I never knew what happened to them miss Toriel." A sadness filled toriel's eyes. " During the end of the war we where running to the mountain but Arial ran strat tired the fight to buy us time saddle she fell in battle but she was able to save hundreds of monsters lives well your father you and sans serviced." Toriel got more frustrated." but for some reason I still can't remember your father but why he was a a dear friend of mine and he worked closely with asgore." Frisk hugged there mom. 

" Um maybe we should call asgore to see if we can get more information about your dad papyrus I think sans panic attach is connected with whatever happened to your dad." Alphys said nervously practically hiding behind undyne not wanting to anger Toriel but she just signed. " I hate to say this but I think your right we need asgore he has all the information about Evey monster that was in the underground." And with that frisk took out there phone and texted asgore.


	3. Missing Puzzle pices

Asgore finally arrived at the skeleton house holding a box in his hand he smiled at toriel but she just glared at him. " well I got all the stuff about sans right here but since sans was born above ground we didn't have a birth certificate so I got all the things that was ready to sans." Alphis pulls out the oldest peace of paper and alphis eyes widened." What is it al?" Undine asked." The oldest paper is a royal Guard report from my grandfather it says that he found a skeleton child crying by the edge of the core he asked who the child was and how they got into a restrictive area, the child was confused somehow knowing his name and say he was sans the royal scientist son, but here's the thing there wasn't a royal scientist and before he could catch sans he teleported away." 

The group searched through the box and found more Oddities where found like sans had many jobs some of them happened to be right after the other and any time sans last name was written down the last name just seam to be glitched out." This is so weird it is like anything related to you dad paps just seems to have erased itself." Both toriel and asgore look worried." Why is this? I remember your mother perfectly but your father is just fuzzy? I know that we worked together closely but all I can remember is a black Bloch." Asgore looked scared.

" yay there is a reason for that." Everyone turned to the stairs and so sans who looked even more tiered that usual. " what are you doing up brother I know this is not what I usually say but you need you rest." Sans laugh at his brothers statement." I'm ok paps but I think it is finally time you know what happened to our father."


End file.
